Rusty
by Darkpixy666
Summary: Find out what happens when one of Sweeney's precious razor's get 'rusted'. Hope you enjoy! Oneshot


AN: This story is my first so constructive criticism is welcomed

AN: This story is my first so constructive criticism is welcomed. It may have some OC things so go along. I hope you like it.

Sweeney just got done killing another ' customer' and dumping him down the shoot so that Mrs. Lovett could make more meat pies. Today he was in an unusually bright mood, which meant that he was not scowling.

As he absent-mindedly wiped his blade of the blood Sweeney began to wonder ' If I get an adrenaline rush, I wonder if Mrs. Lovett would mind trying to kill for herself.' While musing on the particular idea Sweeney noticed a small part of rust on the base of one of his blades. ' OMG'.

Mrs. Lovett was humming in content while polishing the counter's as Toby sat in a booth drinking gin and eating a meat pie. Out of the corner of her eye, Mrs. Lovett saw something crawling to the corner of the counter.

With a battle cry she swung her mighty rolling pin and grinned as she heard a satisfying _crunch._

When Toby heard Mrs. Lovett's battle cry he knew another unfortunate bug had died.

Gently bowing his head Toby said a last prayer for the bug saying " May ye' never come back and feel me mums wrath." With that last word Toby cleaned the spot where the bug used to be.

Just as he finished Toby and Mrs. Lovett looked to the door just in time to see Sweeney Todd himself hurtle himself through the door and stumble over towards Mrs. Lovett just as she said " Wo' the bloody 'ell . . ." and stuttered as Sweeney gripped her by the arms in a tight vice and shook her violently while yelling in her ear " My, My, My blade has RUST on it. What am I going to do? I can't replace my precious friend."

Mrs. Lovett screeched " Le' me go."

When he didn't comply Mrs. Lovett drew back her hand and let it fly with vicious intent.

Her hand hit its mark with a severe burning sensation in her palm as Mrs. Lovett saw Sweeney's head snap to the side in shock.

Gently disengaging her arms from his steely grasp Mrs. Lovett slowly backed away while saying in a soft voice " Mr. T calm down. Now le' me see 'ow bad it is" Mrs. Lovett put out her hand expectantly.

Reluctantly Mrs. Todd held out his poor dying friend but when Mrs. Lovett grabbed a hold of it Sweeney couldn't make himself let go. All the while a little voice in the back of his head said ' what if she only makes it worse. I will be forced to kill her. This blades life may rest in her very hands and she might just mess it up.

his head said ' what if she only makes it worse. I will be forced to kill her. This blades life may rest in her very hands and she might just mess it up."

Sweeney was so caught up in his concern for his blade that he barely noticed that Mrs. Lovett was still trying to pry the blade from his hand. Slowly he pulled away afraid to let her have it but Mrs. Lovett grabbed his hand and gently pried one finger at a time until he relented.

While he was looking at both of them with severe concern, Mrs. Lovett checked it.

Deciding to mess with him and deal with the consequences she looked at Sweeney Todd grimly and said in a regretful voice " I'm 'fraid that there is nothin' that I can do for it."

Sweeny's heart plummeted to the depths of his soul as he realized that a part of his soul got ripped out. Stumbling blindly to get a chair he sat down nearly missing the whole thing all together.

Mrs. Lovett came to sit on his lap, taking the risk since Sweeney was too down. Patted his cheek she mused in an overly perky voice " Don' fret Mr. T. We can make 'nother one."

She twisted it around rubbing at the 'rusted' part as it flecked off revealing the original silver. Slowly she turned it around looking at it in horror realizing what this meant. She was going to die.

Laughing nervously Mrs. Lovett backed away quickly leaving the razor on the table saying " Think you were wrong, love."

Then she bolted through the front door just as Sweeney picked up his razor.

Glaring out the window watching Mrs. Lovett run he rubbed the razor lovingly and murmured " you will have your revenge."

**AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it! **


End file.
